The Shower
by skittellgirl
Summary: Vicki and a bridal shower- her own.


Title: The Shower. From the "Chapel" series

Summary: Vicki and a bridal shower- her own

Rating: One commensurate with smut

Disclaimers: If I owned them, DD would have ended a lot differently!

Notes: Cross-posted to my LJ

Vicki was sitting among a group of shrieking, cackling women and couldn't care less. Maybe it was the champagne talking, but she was actually having a good time. Of course, it probably had something to do with the fact that Correen had planned her bridal shower, promising Vicki that "there will be no horrible cutesy games, no little mints in baskets as party favors, and I swear to God that we will not force you to wear a dress made of toilet paper." Either way, Vicki was having quite a bit of fun, with her mother, Correen, Kate, and a couple of old friends in attendance.

"To the bride to be!" yelled Correen, raising her glass in the umpteenth toast to her friend.

"To the bride to be!" echoed the group, and they chugged down even more champagne and giggled some more. Kate smiled and said, "So, Vicki, any ideas on the honeymoon yet?", and burst out giggling again. "I've seen Henry, and don't tell Mike this, although I swear I love him and would never do anything to hurt him, that fiancé of yours kind of stirs the imagination, if you know what I mean."

"I do, Kate," Vicki replied, smiling. "Although, it had better just be your imagination. I don't wanna have to kill the love of my best friend's life," she finished jokingly.

"Well, if you need any wardrobe help, God knows we've given you enough lingerie to cover about seven years of lovemaking," Kate responded, laughing. A blush crept over Vicki's cheeks as she recalled some of the racy pieces she had been given by the ladies. Shockingly enough, some of the raciest had come from her own mother. Vicki shook her head at the thought of her prim, proper mother being in any store that would sell crotchless panties.

"Well, Kate," Vicki replied slyly, and somewhat drunkenly, "a lot of the activities that I am thinking about for the honeymoon don't exactly require a lot of clothing." At this statement, the assorted women hooted and hollered, and Vicki turned red again.

"Well, all, it's been real, but we've gotta break this party up before the manager throws us out," Correen said, as she stood and began to help Vicki assemble some the packages. "I'll keep this stuff at my place for now. I know that you wanna save some surprises for Henry."

"Well, Correen, let me have this one box. I think that I might wanna give Henry a preview of coming attractions," Vicki replied, grinning. As she slipped into the restaurant's bathroom, Correen silently thanked God that she was taking a cab, as she was definitely feeling the champagne's affects if she was gonna suggest something like that.

Vicki arrived home to the fourteenth floor still slightly buzzed. She wasn't drunk, per se, but she was definitely feeling relaxed. She walked in, and found Henry in the same spot she always did, at his worktable drawing. "God, he looks so sexy when he's concentrating like that," she thought to herself. He smiled as she came nearer, and looked up. "So, I take it the shower went well?" he asked, trying not to be distracted by the obvious scent of her arousal. She looked down at him with hooded eyelids, and said "Very much so. In fact, the girls were nice enough to remind me what a hottie I am marrying." She strode away, knowing that remark would inflame Henry's senses. He followed after her, and said, "Oh? What did you tell them?"

"Well, I told them that if they even dream it, I'm gonna have to kill them," she replied, knowing that he got turned on whenever she got territorial. He grinned, and said, "Don't worry, I don't want you to go to jail. Besides, I've got everything I need right here." He reached for her, but she pulled away. She was feeling playful and wanted to tease him. He furrowed his brow, confused. He knew she wanted him, so why be so coy? He saw the glint in her eyes, and it began to make sense. He decided to play as though he had no idea what was going on. "Did you receive any good presents?" he asked casually.

"Well, maybe a couple," she replied. "I am feeling really beat, honey. I think that I am just gonna change for bed." With that she started to walk towards the bedroom, pulling off her clothes. Henry stopped dead when he saw what had been underneath. He knew that she had worn a basic cotton set when she had left, and now she was wearing a red lace demi-cup bra that barely held her breasts. This was accompanied by a lacy red thong. He growled softly, and Vicki turned innocently to him. "What's wrong, Henry? It's not like I've never gotten ready for bed before."

He was in front of her in the blink of an eye. "Victoria. You. Are. Teasing. Me."

"Whatever do you mean?" she replied. "It isn't like you've never seen me in underwear."

"That is not the underwear you were wearing before you left. And I can smell you. You are teasing me. And you know it."

"Well…" she replied, knowing the game was up, "Maybe I am. What are you going to do about it, Henry?"

He grabbed her and carried her to the bedroom over his shoulder. Feeling very wicked, Vicki lightly slapped his ass from her location. He growled louder, and said, "Unless you want a spanking of your own, I'd suggest you behave yourself." He dropped her onto the bed, and began to rummage through his drawers. He came out, grinning, with a pair of fuzzy handcuffs. Vicki looked at them and began to giggle, saying "Where did you get those?"

"From Stephen. He said that you'd be getting lots of fun gifts, I should too," he replied. He grabbed her wrist, and put one cuff around it. He took advantage of her slightly drunken state and cuffed her wrists to their bed. Taking note of the fact that the cuffs were red, he smirked and said, "A matching set, huh, Vick?"

"Hmmm… naughty boy," she responded. She began to writhe on the bed, to tease him some more. He sighed and said, "Still being a tease, are we? I don't think you've learned your lesson yet. Looks like I have to work harder."

"You can get as hard as you want," she replied, still laughing lightly. He merely smiled, like the cat who swallowed the canary, and began to strip his clothing off. He went down to his boxers and straddled her on the bed. He kissed her deeply, and she kissed back. He stopped, and looked at Vicki in such a way that she knew the game was on.

"Well, Victoria, you've had a shower of gifts tonight. Maybe it's time that you had a shower of kisses."

Vicki thought to him, " Kisses? Just kisses? That is your idea of punishment?"

"Of course, I didn't say that those would be just kisses from the mouth," he replied, staring at her face as he reached into the drawer again. "How would your skin like some kisses from this feather tickler?" he asked as he held a plastic stick with brightly colored feathers just above her neck.

Vicki shuddered, remembering how devastating it had been when he had teased her that way at Christmas. He smirked, and said, "Going to apologize for being a tease?"

"No," she replied evenly. He sighed dramatically, and said, "Well, then I have no choice but to begin your torture." He slid the feathers slowly down her neck, enjoying her reactions. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to pretend they weren't affecting her, but soon she had to giggle and moan, especially when he teased her by stroking one ear with it, then attacking the other one when she moved her head. He ran the tickler down her chest, and teased relentlessly with it just outside the lace of her bra. He smiled at her and said, "It looks like your nipples are standing at attention. Are they lonely for the tease of my tickler, Victoria?"

"Don't you dare, you bastard," she growled out.

"Going to apologize?" he asked, eyebrow raised. After all, he knew that she wouldn't apologize until she no longer wanted to play.

"Not. A. Chance." she replied.

"Then maybe they should become acquainted, hmm?" he replied, and undid the front clasp of the bra. He ran the feather tickler over her breasts, enjoying Vicki's loud moans. He quite frankly felt as though he was teasing himself as much as her, but he knew that she was in a playful mood tonight and wanted to please. He stopped after a few moments, and said, "Well? What about now? Or must I devise a new torture to use on you?"

"No. Way. Henry. And you just remember, one of these nights I may have you at my mercy again."

"Duly noted," he replied. He walked out of the bedroom, both to heighten her anticipation and to retrieve an item. He came back with a small plastic bear with honey in it. He grinned at her, and said, "I'm in the mood for something sweet. How about you, love?"

"Ohh…" Vicki replied, realizing what her new "torture" was going to be. He smirked that sexy smirk again, and dribbled honey over her nipples and stomach. He bent down, and slowly licked the honey off. He started again, only this time with her neck. She cried out as his tongue worked her neck over. She had never realized what an erogenous zone her neck could be until she had met him, and he used this move to his advantage. He pulled back, and said, "I'll kiss you where you want it most. I'll lick the sweet honey from you. Just say the words, and I'll make it so."

Vicki knew she couldn't resist any more. They both were burning from desire. She said, "All right, Henry. I'm sorry I teased you. Please pleasure me."

"The pleasure is all mine, " he growled, and removed her panties from her. He dipped his tongue in he essence, sucking slowly, languidly at first, then increased the pressure as she cried out. When he could sense her climax as imminent, he ripped his boxer off her and entered her in one swift thrust, and she raised her hips to meet him time and again. Their climaxes came together, and Henry quickly bit down on Vicki's neck, causing her to have another orgasm almost on top of the first one. He reached up and undid the cuffs, and Vicki, panting, slapped him playfully on the chest as they calmed down.

"Well, I'd say the preview went well," Vicki grinned, looking at a slightly stunned Henry. "Trust me, if you had that reaction, you're gonna love the movie."

"I believe I will," he replied. "Was I too hard on you, love?"

"Well, I'd say you were just hard enough on me," she replied as she stroked him beneath the covers, causing him to twitch in her hand. He lifted her hand, and said, "Already teasing me more, love?"

"Hmm… I may be a bad student," Vicki replied. "You may have to teach me again and again and again."

"For the rest of our lives," he replied, pouncing on her as she laughed. As they kissed, she thought to him, "Hmm, honey and a feather tickler. Just two more things I've gotta add to the vengeance list of things I need to use on you on the honeymoon."

"Looking forward to it, love," he thought back. Soon, their passion carried them away and there was no room for coherent thought for either.


End file.
